bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 11
Snitch (Part 1) It has been a few weeks since the Preppies started hating me again. Parker was the only Prep that still liked me and Malcolm would have been too if he was still attending Bullworth Academy. I've been doing my best just to avoid them. I didn't try to talk to Derby or anything. I just gave the Preps their space. Nothing much has been happening lately at the school accept for a new student coming to our school by the name of Patrick Davidson. He challenged Charles to a fight and Charles beat the living crap out of him. Rumor has it that he broke the neck of a fellow student before coming to Bullworth. Whether it was true or not, I didn't bother the kid the entire time. From what I heard now, him and Charles made peace or something like that. Right now, nothing was happening execpt for Halloween coming up. Today was Wednesday, October 28, 11:50 AM. Halloween was just three days away from now. It was good to be looking forward to something for once. I was in the caferteria with Greg, Michael and Charles. Pretty soon Nicole, Bradi, Jimmy Queen (who I knew but didn't talk to much) and Hailey came to the table and joined us. We were like some kind of club now in my opinion. "I remember how it use to be just the four of us. It's now the eight of us", I said. "If only nine", Greg stated. I knew he was talking about Brian at that moment. He has been sending and recieving emails from Brian lately and I guess he still misses him. Hell, I do. "This is fun. We should all go somewhere together as a group", Bradi suggested. "Like today?" Charles asked. "No, she means never", Michael said sarcastically. Everyone then started laughing. Just then, Ms. Danvers' voice boomed on the intercom, "CLAYTON STONE, GO TO MR. JOHNSON'S OFFICE NOW". "Oh crap", I said outloud. "What did you do this time?" Hailey asked. "I didn't do anything. I kept out of trouble this whole time", I told her. "You better go or the prefects will come and get you", Greg suggested. "And do bazard things to you", Michael added. I got up and then started my walk up the third floor to Johnson's office. I went up to his door and before I could knock, he shouted, "COME IN". I walked in and then sat down in one of the chairs infront of his desk. "Do you know why I asked you here?" he started. "Because you got nothing better to do than to harass me and my friends and think that you're so big and tough when you're just a cock who don't know when to stop", I said without regretting it. "No", he said. Then he picked up a bottle of vodka and a pack of Redwood cigarettes and placed them onto the desk. "Looks familar?" he said. I bought the vodka and the cigarettes for myself to help me calm down. Greg had marijuana, which he shares with me once in a while. I have vodka and smokes. "They don't belong to me", I told him. "I had some prefects search your room earlier and found these in your desk draw", he said. "You got no proof, old man", I said to him. "It was in your room and I know you go to some rock club in New Coventry and drink vodka once in a while", I said. He had a smirk on his face that I just wanted to slap off. He really was pissing me off. "You got a month of Saturday detention. Now get out of here", he told me. I walked with anger going through my system like if I was about to explode. How the hell did he get his hands on the vodka bottle and my pack of cigarettes? I kept them under the loose floorboards where no one can ever expect them. Not in my desk draw. Things were as clear as a crystal. We had a rat in our presence. A snitch. Someone have talked or Johnson wouldn't have got his hands on my vodka and cigarettes. We had to find out who it was and fast. 4 Hours Later; 4:00 PM I gathered Greg, Michael and Charles in the Boys' Dorm common room. They had to know about this snitch. "We have a big-mouth in our presence", I told them. "Are you sure about that?" Greg asked. "Maybe you're just jumping to conclusions again". "Dude, it makes sense", I told him, "and I never do jump to conclusions alot". "What evidence would you have to prove that there is a rat?" Michael asked. I couldn't believe that they were questioning me on this. They've seen movies before, they should know. "It all makes sense", I started. "How else would he know about your stach of weed?" I pointed at Greg. "And you vandalizing Harrington House?" I pointed at Michael. "And you stealing money from the school store?" I pointed at Charles. "And how would someone know about my vodka and Redwood cigarettes? It has to be a snitch....and I'm gonna prove it". I was about to storm out the room till Charles said, "Maybe you're right, C-Money. How else would Johnson have known all that? I'm pretty sure he doesn't have survillance cameras hidden all across the school". "What will your plan be for finding this snitch? And what will we do to him? Teabag him till he says that he'll stop being a snitch?" Michael said in his smartass tone. "Gross, but no", I said. Then I said, "We'll have to find some clues or something. But we can't look now. Best if we start tomorrow so maybe the snitch and Johnson don't get suspicious". Before we can split our ways and do other stuff, Greg asked, "What will we do when we find the snitch?" "I'm going to beat him into a coma and hopefully he'll never do such a thing again". "And what if it's a friend?" he asked. "I do not want to know if it's a friend doing it or not. I just hope it's someone random we know but not friends with". "But it's clearly a friend doing it", he said. I stared at him oddly and asked, "You know something, do you?" "No, but I might have a lead", he said. "We'll start tomorrow. For now, let's just split or something". We all then split, but I was wishing I was still with Greg. If he really has a lead, I just hope that it's a good one. The Next Day; 3:40 PM Michael, Charles and I were at the parking lot discussing some more about the snitch. "Who do you think could be the snitch?" Charles asked. "Well it has to be someone that knows us well", I told them. "Yeah, but who would have the guts to tell on us?" Michael said. "We know it can't be Jimmy Queen. He looks to me like a big brother, so I don't think he'd go that low". "Then there's Nicole and Bradi. They known you since California. They wouldn't turn on you at all", Charles pointed out. "We haven't seen Parker in a while. Maybe it's him", I stated. "He could be. He might be a good friend to us, but he might have a reason. Maybe Derby put him up to it", Charles said. "Let's not just give him the title yet. Derby doesn't know anything about Parker's friendship with us", Michael said. "But he's still a suspect", I told him. "Yeah, what about Hailey Hanks?" he asked. "What about her?" I asked him. "She hasn't known us for a while. She can't be attached to us if she's known us for a few months. She could be the snitch". "Michael may have a point", Charles said. "I know Hailey well. It can't be her", I told them. "Remember the last time you trusted a girl, she got you involved in government work?" Michael said. "And you're still involved", Charles pointed out. "I know Hailey can't be the snitch. I'm sure", I told them. "Everyone is a suspect", Charles said. "Even your prostitutes", Michael joked. Just then, Greg walked up to us and said, "Let's go. I got a clue and I got to go to the Library". We then followed Greg to the library. When we did get there, he ordered, "Wait out here. I'll ask Algie where about this object I found". "Why can't we come in?" I asked. "Because if all of us are in there with him, he'll think that we'll beat him up", he said. "What is the object you have anyway?" I asked him. "This". He held out a necklace with a carved flower design. "And where did you get that?" I asked him. "From our room. It was under your bed", he told me. "How come I never found it?" I asked him. "Maybe because you didn't look hard enough", he said flatly. "Now wait here while I got and talk to Algie". He then went into the Library while Michael, Charles and I just stood there. He was in there for about ten minutes (it should have only taken a minute or two to talk to Algie) and during those ten minutes, I thought I saw Greg peaking out the window for only a brief second. After he finally came out of the Library, he then stated, "We gotta go to the Girls' Dorm". We then started making our way to the Girls' Dorm. "What were you doing in the Library for that long?" I asked him. "Talking to Algie", he told me. "And it took you ten minutes? It should have taken you two minutes instead of ten", I told him. "Why are we going to the Girls' Dorm?" Charles asked. "Algie said that it belonged to a girl", he told Charles. "Of course it does. What boy would be caught wearing that ugly thing?", I said to Greg. Then I turned to Michael and said, "And don't say 'a faggot'. That's an offensive term". "I wasn't. I'm not that cruel enough to say that for a joke", he said. We then got to the Girl's Dorm. "We just have to ask a girl who owns this neckless", he said. He then saw Mandy come out of the dorm. "Hey Mandy", he said. "Oh Greg, hi", she said shyly. From what I remember, they use to go out. Now they just stayed out of the way. "Do you know who owns this neckless?" he asked before showing it to her. She looked at it carefully. Then she said, "I know who owns it. She lost it a week ago". "Who?" I asked her. "Your ex-girlfriend, Kendra Sax", she told me. I just stood there shocked for a minute. But then I remembered, we mainly stayed away from each other after our fight last year. Mandy left, then I told Greg, "That doesn't make sense. Kendra and I haven't spoken for quite a long time". "So she doesn't know anything about your recent actions or your drinking and smoking?" he asked. "She does know about my drinking. She doesn't know about me smoking. We haven't spoken for a while, so it doesn't all make sense". "She is still our top suspect now", he said. He then walked away and so did Michael and Charles. It all didn't make sense. I would have to talk to Kendra about this. I then started looking for Kendra. From what I heard, she hangs out at the Autoshop as she dates Peanut now. I did find her at the Autoshop, making out with him. I walked up to them and said, "Love ain't easy". They were surprised to see me there and immediately stopped making out. "Nice to see you too, C-Money", Peanut said sarcastically. "I ain't here to cause you Greasers problems, but I have to speak to Kendra about something", I told him. Kendra stared at me for a minute, but then got up and we walked into the Autoshop. "We broke up if you remember", she told me. "It's not that", I told her. "What is it?" she asked me. "Did you snitch on me and my friends to Johnson about anything?" I asked her. "No", she said calmly. "Look at me in the eye and say you didn't", I told her. Her eyes met my and she said, "I never did. I kept my mouth shut about everything you did or have". I could tell she was telling the truth. "You lose a neckless?" I asked her. "Yeah, why?" she asked. "Greg said he found it under my bed and believes that you're the snitch. But I know now that it wasn't you". "I never was in your room", she said calmly. "Greg is lying. He's hiding something". "That is probably true. If you want to prove your innocence to my other friends Michael and Charles, maybe we should form a plan of our own". "Like what?" she asked. I thought for a minute a plan, then one just popped up to me like....well, a plan. "Johnson might have some kind of file about who the snitch is. If we can break into his office after hours, we can find the file and we'll find out who it is". "Good enough. I can pick his lock for us. I learned how from Peanut a while back", she told me. "Good, let's meet at the back entrance at around 10 tonight", I suggested. "Good, can't wait for our lovely date", she said sarcastically. We exit the Autoshop and I went back to the Boys' Dorm. 6 Hours Later; 10:00 PM I asked Charles to come along for the mission. We were going to need a set of eyes to keep a watch out for the prefects. We went over to the back entrance at the west-wing of the school. Kendra was already there waiting for us. "I believe you two don't know each other", I said. Then I made the introduction. "Charles, Kendra. Kendra, Charles". "So you're the snitch that told Johnson everything about our actions?" he asked. "So you're the crazy psycho of Bullworth Academy?" she growled back. Before he can say anything to get her mad, I spoke up. "Yeah, we all have our drawbacks. Now get this over with". We entered the Main Building and then snuck our way to the third floor to Johnson's office. We got to the door and tried to open it, but it was lock. "Well, we all knew that it was going to be lock. Kendra, do your thing", I said. She then started picking the lock to the door. It took about fifteen seconds for her to get it open and then we had to enter quickly to avoid the prefect that was making his way past the office. "Not my best time", she said. We looked around the room and then I said, "Okay, look in the file cabients. There must be something in here that could be useful". We all then looked around the room. Kendra and I looked in the file cabinets while Charles kept a look out in the hall. We must have looked in the cabinets for about 10 minutes till Kendra said, "There's nothing in here that is useful. What if he doesn't have a file or anything?" "There has to be a file, even if it's on the computer", I stated. "Like you're going to go in the computer and check anything about a snitch on there", Kendra said. "Okay, let me look in the desk before we decide to leave", I suggested. "Go head", she said. I then started looking in Johnson's desk. I opened the top-narrow desk and then found a folder. I picked it up and then opened it. I started reading it. I then found something really interesting in it. After a while of evaluating, I know how to tear the friends apart. This plan could help me separate the cliques for when I take the place of headmaster. Dr Crabblesnitch won't probably last much longer after the end of this school year. So he's trying to tear the cliques apart. This was interesting, I thought. What did he mean by that Crabblesnitch won't last much longer? I continued on. To see how this plan will work, I chose one of the four friends to give me some dirt on them and then watch the group tear apart from the inside. The person I selected was Mr Ryder. I stared shockly into the file. I then quickly put it back into the desk. Greg was the snitch. What was Johnson doing? What the hell was this plan he was doing? At least I had dirt on him though, I thought. Charles saw me and he said, "So....who's the snitch?" I stared at him blankly and told him, "The snitch is Greg". I didn't tell him about Johnson's plan though. I wasn't planning on telling anyone. Category:Blog posts